King crab pots currently in use weigh about 650 to 700 pounds and have a rigid outer main frame made of 11/4 to 11/2 inch mild steel bars. The weight is required to hold these pots in place on the sea floor in certain fishing conditions. The outer frame forms a rectangular box, the top and bottom of which are approximately seven feet square, and each side of which is approximately a three by seven foot rectangle. Inside the outer frame is welded a rigid frame of lighter steel bars to which a netting system is lashed. Tunnels which are used by crabs and fish for entrance into the pots are attached to two opposing sides. The pots are lifted by a rope or cable attached to a side perpendicular to the tunnel openings. A door is placed opposite the lifting side so that the catch may be removed from the pot. The rigid inner frame requires numerous pieces of netting to be cut and lashed to form the sides, tunnels and door covering of the trap. Although others have recognized that a collapsible pot would have some advantage, no collapsible pot previously devised has proven durable enough to be used in commercial fisheries in the North Pacific Ocean.